The Letter
by Ambrlyn Witch in Training
Summary: Vegeta has self-destructed, giving the Earth a little peacetime before Buu returns at full strength. What will Bulma do when she has to move on without Vegeta?


The Letter  
  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training  
  
  
Summary: Slightly A/U. Vegeta has self-destructed, giving the Earth a little peacetime before Buu comes out of hiding at full strength again. What will Bulma do when she has to move on without Vegeta?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I only own this disclaimer claiming that I don't. (Kind of ironic if you ask me)  
  
  
*************************The Letter***************************************  
  
  
Bulma smiled ruefully as she tucked her only son into bed. It had been a week since Vegeta self-destructed. Buu, having been weakened by Vegeta's attavk, had gone into hiding, leaving the Earth peaceful for a time being. For the Earth's Special Forces, it was a tense peace, but they didn't complain to be back with their families, especially Goku, who had been granted permission to stay on Earth until Majin Buu was put to rest.  
And so, all had gone home; all but Vegeta, who would never return home again. As Bulma looked down on her son, she couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Vegeta.  
"Hey Mom?"  
"Yes, Trunks, what is it?" she asked.  
Trunks made a face. "What's wrong with me? I feel kinda funny."  
"How so, Trunks?"  
"Well, it's like somebody blasted a hole in my chest." He pointed to his heart. "It's right here. I get the feeling whenever I see Goten and his daddy."  
Bulma had to force herself not to cry in front of her son. "Well, Trunks, that's where your love for your own father used to be. And...now that he's...not here anymore, your body doesn't know what to do with that love. So, you're trying to let it go."  
"But I don't want to forget my dad."  
"Then fill that hole with good thoughts about him."  
Trunks thought to himself, 'But everybody says he was a bad man. What am I supposed to think?' But he only said,"Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight Mom."  
"Goodnight, Trunks."  
That night, Bulma decided to send Vegeta a small ray of hope. She knew he wouldn't be going to Heaven; he could use the hope, she was sure. So, she sent him a letter, accompanied by her face and voice, so that no matter what happened to him, he would always have his mate to look upon.  
It said this:  
  
  
Dearest Vegeta,  
I believe I understand you now, my love, if only a small amount more than before. I now know why you could never say you loved me; why you never held your only child who reminds me so much of you.  
You were trying to protect us, I think. If no one thought you loved us, if no one saw you bond with your son, (A/N: not that way you sicko!) no one would think of using us against you, as did Raditz to Goku. Maybe you were trying to safeguard our futures, in that if you weren't too attached, then we wouldn't be, either, and so myabe I would go back to Yamcha. I know you hate Yamcha, but I also know you wouldn't want me to be alone; wouldn't want Trunks having nobody there to teach him how to fly the fastest, or play catch with ki balls.  
Well, I knew that you were likely to die in all the numerous battles our planet is getting entangled in almost constantly, amd I still kept the child we conceived. So, no matter how sad, hurt, or angry you are, please remember this: Your suffering is not in vain. Our child will grow in a peaceful environment. Trunks will not grow to be the man from the future, so scarred by fear and hate. We both love you, and we'll find a way to bring you back, or send you to Heaven with the Dragonballs if at all possible.  
Everyone deserves forgiveness, even someone with a ruthless past. I heard your dying thoughts; you weren't thinking of yourself, and so shouldn't share the fate of the selfish or greedy. I heard your prayer asking for forgiveness, even if no one else did. I heard you talking to our son; I am glad that you finally showed him kindness.   
I fear this must come to an end. I want to write and say so much more, but I just can't. Please understand that I love you. I can hear Trunks calling for me. When I was watching him today, I wondered and wonder still why we never wed. Have no fear Vegeta, I will raise him to be as strong as you. Thank you for everything; even rendering my only son and his best friend unconscious, save they wouldn't see you die.  
I'll love you forever,  
Bulma Briefs  
  
  
Bulma shut off the video that was recording her image and voice. She put this and the letter in a small envelope, then headed off to attend her son's needs. Finally she crawled into her bed for a night of fitful sleep and restless dreams.  
It was raining as Bulma flew up to Dende's lookout in her aircar. She carried with her the envelope for Vegeta she had recorded and written the day before. "Dende," she asked upon arrival, " could you take me to King Yemma's court?"  
Dende looked a little surprised. " Well, I suppose it is possible. I have no idea why you would want to go there, but I know better than to question the brains behind the Z Fighters."  
Upon entering King Yemma's chambers, everyone fell silent. "King Yemma, I have a request for His Majesty," Bulma spoke up, bowing momentarily and lacing her voice with respect.  
King Yemma frowned. "And what would that be, Bulma Briefs of the Earth?"  
"I...I wish for this letter to be sent to my...uh...husband, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans."  
King Yemma's frown deepened. "Bulma, your *ahem* "husband" was sent to the Home For Infinate Losers. We have yet to receive a report from Mel, but we can only assume that Vegeta has caused more than his share of havoc. We can't just send a letter to the damned!"  
Bulma's eyes lined with tears. "Please sir, Vegeta can endure anything anyone throws at him, but I have not the blessing of being that strong in my wills. I can't live knowing that I didn't give him comfort in his darkest hours!"  
Yemma softened his gruff voice. "I am quite sorry, Miss, but we just *can't* do it. I apologize, but to break the rules of the HFIL would be like sending him straight to Heaven; our entire world would completely unravel, and shortly afterward, yours would too."  
As Dende was teleporting them back to Earth, Bulma found the courage to speak one more time through her tears. "Then," she said, "you shall see me again soon...as one of your shapeless spirits."  
Far down in the HFIL, a certain Saiyan Prince was deeply upset. Ever since he arrived, he had been as a police officer, keeping what little peace this realm could call its own. Even if he was just beating up Frieza and his gang, he was saving the lives of the weaker demons; Mel, for instance. For his merits, he was given a mirror with which he could look upon his family's faces. Out of fear and desparation for another, Vegeta began to swallow his pride for the first time in his entire life (and death).  
That night, Vegeta broke the rules of death and travelled to Earth. Landing on the Capsule Corporation lawn, he silently made his way to Bulma's bedroom. Climbing into bed next to her, Vegeta put his arms around his mate. "Bulma."  
Bulma didn't wake up, but she did answer him. "Yes, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta tried to make his hardened voice as gentle as he could. "Why do you not want to live anymore, Bulma?"  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open. She didn't seem surprised to see him. "Because you aren't here anymore. I can't live without you."  
"Bulma, just because I'm not here in my body, my spirit will follow you always."  
Tears began to make their way down Bulma's cheeks. "How will I know if you're there?" Her eyes widened slightly when Vegeta gently wiped the tears away.  
He then placed his hand on her heart. "Bulma," he started, "do you feel that warmth?" She nodded silently. "That, dear mate, is how you will know I am there. Trunks will ask about it; he feels it too and knows not what it is."  
Bulma smiled. "I love you Vegeta."  
"I love you too, Bulma."   
And so, the proud Saiyan prince and his mate shared their last kiss. In the morning, Bulma began to wonder if it was all a dream; she knew the laws of death. Then, a small fire began to stir in her heart. And, lo and behold, into the room burst Trunks.   
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy my second story. Please, review! However, if you do review, I don't want to hear anything about anyone being OOC; I know they're that way, I made them that way, I like them that way. Sayonara for now! 


End file.
